


Can We Have Some Time To Ourselves?

by firecracker189



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Regression, Gen, Infinity wars AU sorta, Non-Sexual Age Play, daddy!Bucky, little!steve, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: In Wakanda, Steve and Bucky need a little bit of time to themselves. Steve hasn't been Little since Bucky went back into cryo, and he falls hard into headspace.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't decide whether to post this, but posted anyway because I'm nervous about IW. I know this is AU of the littlespace AU, but whatever, shhh.

“Mnnhh…”

Bucky sighed. “Honey, you gotta use your words, or I won’t know what you want,” he reminded. His tone was warm, affectionate, and he was excited as all hell to finally be able to spend time with Steve while he was in headspace.

Steve pouted, looking adorably grumpy with his freshly-washed hair and his frown showing just over his pacifier. He sucked at the pacifier harshly, letting out another muffled whine. Bucky couldn’t help the giant grin that spread across his face as he sank down to the floor to sit across from Steve.

“Here, look at this! Huh? How ‘bout that?” Bucky stuck out his newly minted prosthetic, the light from above glinting off of the gold vein running through the Vibranium. “Huh? Look at that…” Steve reached out, and Bucky had to laugh at the gentleness as he took the metal hand in his own. Even in his headspace, Steve was careful to touch the arm. “Yeah,” he cooed. “Look at Daddy’s new arm. It’s shiny, isn’t it? It’s a lot better than the old one. We owe a big ‘ol thank you to T’Challa for helping us, don’t we?”

Steve, bored of his little game, leaned forward until his forehead contacted the tee shirt Bucky wore. “Whassa matter, champ?” Bucky frowned, moving the metal hand to card through Steve’s over long hair. It was still damp. He had to admit, the beard Steve had grown since they had last spent time together was impressive. He hadn’t seen him with a beard since a particularly nasty few months during the war. He’d forgotten Steve could even grow one. But on the face of his sweet baby boy it looked even more off putting. Steve let out another whine around his pacifier, clinging onto Bucky’s shirt. “You need a shave and haircut, pal.” Bucky murmured, holding Steve close. Steve gave a little irritated groan. “What?” Bucky pulled back to look down at Steve. “What is it? What’s the matter, lovebug?” Steve whimpered, looking up at Bucky with conflicted eyes. “I know. I know it’s been so long, honey, I know. I know you needed this. That’s why I asked everyone to leave us alone tonight. I knew you would want to spend time alone with me. I knew you probably hadn’t been taking care of yourself too much, and I wanted to be sure you got a proper bath and a good night’s sleep after dinner.”

Steve started to fuss at that, and Bucky began to sway gently from side to side. “It’s alright, bud. I’m right here. I’m not gonna leave you.” He whispered into Steve’s damp hair. Eventually, he had to get up and move—his leg had fallen asleep—but he didn’t want to put Steve down, so he hefted him onto his hip and carried him over to the bed. “Here,” he put Steve down and turned off the light. “Ah, hey now,” he chided softly, feeling nothing but love as he curled up around Steve and let his clingy boy wrap around him like an octopus. “Stevie,” he sighed affectionately, burying his nose in Steve’s hair. “You’re a good boy, Stevie. Daddy loves you so much.” Bucky rubbed Steve’s back. “Go to sleep, baby.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted another chapter after IW bc i need more fluff.

_“Steve…”_

Steve pivoted immediately, ready to safely lay eyes on Bucky once more, to be sure that he was okay and all in one piece still. Ready to hear Bucky make some sort of joke about the events that had just taken place, but instead… instead he got the deepest level of hell.

Bucky fell like a ton of bricks and Steve reached to catch him, striving, hoping, praying… but it was too late. Bucky faded like dust in the wind, and Steve was left clinging to air. Incredulous fingers probed at the dirt where Bucky’s ashes lay, and something even stronger than Thanos’s hand squeezed at Steve’s heart. His insides turned to pure ice. He could not answer when one of the others- he couldn’t tell who- spoke up, asking what had happened.

All the old wounds reopened in that instant, and Steve Rogers fell to the dirt. His muscles could no longer hold him upright, kneeling in the dirt where his best friend, his lover had been just a moment before. He felt outside his own body. His muscles lax, unresponding, a few errant tears making their way down his dirty face.

Not again. Not now. Please not again.

            “Steve! Steve, hey!”

Steve tossed and turned, the voice filtering through his foggy brain. He continued to sob and fight as Bucky tried to hold him down to keep him from falling off the bed. He cursed as Steve’s elbow made a pretty solid contact with his ribs. “Steve!” he said sharply. “Steve, _wake up!”_ That did it. Wide and fearful blue eyes snapped open hard, landing on his own face. Somehow, the sight of Bucky only made him sob harder rather than calming him, and Bucky was perplexed. “What’s the matter?” he asked, letting go now that Steve wasn’t fighting anymore.

“What is it, honey?” He sat back down on the mattress and gathered Steve to him, holding him close and stroking his hair to soothe him. “Can you tell me what’s wrong? What is it? Hmm? What’s got you so worked up?”

Steve shuddered and clung to Bucky’s tee like a lifeline, pressing as close as he could get. After a few long moments of recovering, he finally managed to get his words back. “D-dreamed Thanos got you.” He croaked out, sniffling. “You melted into ash and…I couldn’t save you!” He howled, and Bucky immediately held him closer, rocking from side to side a little.

“Ah, hey, none of that. I’m right here, and now that we’re together again, and we got Vision’s stone safely destroyed, Thanos doesn’t stand a chance. We’re all here, we’re safe, Wanda and Vision are right down the hall, and everything’s gonna be okay. Tony’s working with Doctor Strange to get the Time Stone to a remote location. Everything’s fine,” Bucky reminded, kissing Steve’s hot forehead. He pulled back to look at Steve again. “You need anything? Want me to get you some water or anything?” Steve shook his head, and Bucky could tell he was barely on the verge of his headspace. The dream had really shocked him out of it, and he was obviously still needing to unwind after the last few days. “C’mon, honey,” he wheedled. “Let’s lay back down.” He rooted around till he found Steve’s blanket, and gave it back to him. Steve took the comfort item greedily, hugging it to his chest and sheltering back against Bucky’s chest. “C’mon, honey. Let’s lay back down, there we go,” Bucky turned off the lamp and lay back down, Steve curling against him with a soft whimper. “It’s alright,” Bucky reassured once more, kissing Steve’s hair. “It’s okay, Daddy’s here. I won’t leave you again, I promise. Whatever happens, we’ll be together. I promise.”

Steve drifted back off after a few minutes of listening to his Daddy’s deep voice rumbling in his ear. He knew he was safe. Daddy loved him and wouldn’t ever leave him. Everything would be okay.

 


End file.
